The Naruto Chronicles: Team Shikamaru
by Mareoculus
Summary: Set a few years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hanabi Hyuuga and her team are assigned a diplomatic mission for the Hidden Leaf Village with their sensei, Shikamaru Naara. A glimpse into Hanabi's future. One-shot(?) HanabiXOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"You summoned us Lord Hokage?"

A tall man with black hair pulled back in a spiky pony-tail stood in the office of the Hokage. His vest signified his rank as a Jounin, and the cigarette in his mouth betrayed his identity as Shikamaru Naara, the only Jounin whose penchant for the toxic habit didn't interfere with his combat capabilities.

Behind him stood three younger ninja, two girls and one boy, their lack of Hidden Leaf Village vests showing their rank as effectively as Shikamaru's had revealed his. The first girl bore the red fangs of the Inuzuka clan on her face and wore a short brown skirt, ninja pouch on her hip, with shorts underneath. Her top was a sleeveless white fur vest with a hood (now down), one which had clearly seen a few years of wear and tear. At her side was a medium-sized white wolf whose eyes sparkled with intelligence and awareness. Next to her stood a slightly taller boy with brown eyes and hair. He was solidly built and held himself with confidence though, impressively, not arrogance. He wore classic dark blue ninja pants and long sleeve shirt and a personal, unzipped combat vest. He wore no pouch, rather his vest pockets were filled with various bumps and protrusions. Next to him, shorter than he but only just, stood a Hyuuga girl. Her eyes white, her face expressionless, she wore a tight, black top with one long sleeve going down her left arm and the other wrapped in white bindings, leaving only her fingertips exposed. The top halted at her midsection, exposing some skin between it and her long loose black ninja pants. All three wore combat sandals.

"Yes." The Hokage stood with his back to his ninja, looking out the window at the panoramic view in front of him. He smiled at some unspoken thought passing through his mind and was quiet for a moment before turning around. "I have a mission for you." The Hokage took a seat at his desk. He opened his top left drawer and pulled out a yellow colored sealed scroll. With a hand-sign from the Kage, the seal disappeared and the scroll unrolled in his hands.

"It seems our friend the Raikage has a son who's received threats that he will be harmed if he participates in the upcoming Chunin Exams our village is hosting." The Hokage began. The Inuzuka girl shuffled a little and glanced quickly at her teammates, an action which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage. "Don't worry," He said, smile growing on his face, "you'll be back in time for the exams. That's actually the mission."

"The Raikage has never been one to give in to threats from, well, anyone really." The Hokage continued, "That's where you come in. Our bond with the Cloud village has been strong these past few years since the Fourth Shinobi War, and so as a sign of good faith, I've volunteered a team from the Hidden Leaf Village to guard the boy while he passes through our lands."

The boy spoke up, "Hokage, shouldn't he and his team be able to protect themselves if they're going to take part in the Chunin exams?" The Inuzuka girl pipped up after him.

"And why does it have to be us? We should be training for the exams, not babysitting some prince."

The Hokage looked at them both with a nostalgic smile and continued without missing a step, almost as if he'd anticipated such questions, "To answer the first question, he and his team are more than capable of protecting themselves. But the point is that they shouldn't have to in our lands. Yes, it is a more an act of good faith and a sign of mutual trust and not so much a life-or-death mission, but that doesn't make it any less important. If he were attacked in our lands, we would be held responsible. As for why your team was chosen, you need to only look at your team members." The Hokage leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "Team Shikamaru is led by the infamous Shikamaru Naara, former ANBU captain and renowned tactician." He winked at Shikamaru. "By sending him I am showing that the Leaf Village takes its allies safety seriously, no matter how unlikely an attack may be. On top of that-"

"I'm on the team as well." The Hyuuga girl finished the Hokage's thought, causing her Genin teammates to give her confused looks.

"Exactly." He replied. "Because of Hanabi's familial ties to me, she holds diplomatic importance and if she's involved it will show the Cloud that we are personally invested in this as much as they are."

The Hokage let out a sigh, "Yes, it's a lot of red tape, but it's important for the Leaf Village to show it's one-hundred percent committed to any and all its endeavours."

"Lord Hokage, wouldn't it be just as risky to move through potentially hostile territory with a large group of ninja?" Shikamaru asked, "If we join our squad with the Hidden Cloud squad, we'll have upwards of eight shinobi. On top of that, if we're attacked, given how inexperienced our teams are at working together, we could be ineffective to the point where we're a detriment to the Cloud rather than an asset." Shikamaru turned his gaze slightly to the view outside the Hokage's window. "And if it were to come to combat I really wouldn't like having a "who's in charge" fight with the Cloud team's leader."

The Hokage let out a laugh, "You'd be proud of me Shikamaru, I managed to come to both of those conclusions myself." He leaned forward in his chair and began rolling up the scroll. "You will rendezvous with the Cloud ninja at the Shrine of the Blind Man on our border, where you will escort the Raikage's son and only his son. He'll be temporarily under your command meaning that you are responsible for his well-being. The rest of his team will be travelling separately and you will all meet back up once inside the village gates."

The Hokage made a hand-sign, replacing the seal on the scroll. He held it up to Shikamaru who took it and placed it in one of his many his vest pockets. "You have your mission. Represent the Leaf well."

"Yes Lord Hokage," The team chimed in unison before bowing and exiting the room.

* * *

"Ah! It's a beautiful day!" The Inuzuka girl squealed as they exited the building. She jumped on her canine companion's back and the two ran around the group.

"Wait a second Ashi, don't-" Shikamaru began, but just sighed as the boy leapt up to a nearby rooftop and flopped onto his back, smile plastered on his face. Hanabi was the only one who had remained behind, though even her face showed the shadow of a smile. "I guess it is a rather nice day." Shikamaru conceded as he felt an unexplainable joy bubble quietly inside him.

The winter had been a grueling one. Though snow was rare in the Land of Fire, it had been still been windy, rainy, and just generally crappy for the past 4 months. Today's spring morning sun felt fantastic to everyone in the village. All around civilian and shinobi alike went about their tasks with a generally positive attitude plain on their faces.

"Ah nevermind," Shikamaru began. _'They're only kids once,'_ he thought to himself. "Can you hear me okay from where you are Yuji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes Shikamaru-sensei!" Came the reply from the boy on the roof. "Though I understand why you used to stare at clouds when you were younger, this is great."

Shikamaru winced, "Who told you that?"

"Temari-sensei tells us a bunch of stories from when you guys were Genin and Chunin," Ashi answered, "Right Ginmara?" Ashi's companion barked happily as she ran back to Shikamaru and skid to a halt in front of him. "Why didn't you ever tell us about that time she saved you from the Sound Shinobi?"

"You mean crazy old Temari-sensei had to save super-genius Shikamaru sensei?" Yuji called out from his roof in mock surprise, "So is that why you two-"

"Hey, that's enough." Shikamaru interrupted in what he thought was a serious voice. The laughter from his Genin told him that he'd failed. 'I'm going to get that woman,' Shikamaru thought, "She didn't save me, but that doesn't matter now, listen up." The Genin fell silent and looked toward their sensei. "We're leaving in an hour. Meet at the front gate and we'll set off then. Pack for 4 days of travel. Don't forget to bring a bit much. Better to be-"

"Over prepared than under. Yes sensei." Yuji and Ashi replied in unison. Shikamaru shook his head as he turned and leapt away towards the village center. He'd done it. He'd become the boring sensei of the younger generation.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Ashi complained, "We should be training now, not escorting some royal ass to his exams like a bunch of lackies." The three Genin of Team Shikamaru wound their way through the streets of Konoha, both enjoying the sun and trying to delay leaving as much as possible. Shikamaru had given them a full hour. They planned on using it.

"Yea, it's like we're, I don't know, dogs or something," Yuji replied in a sarcastic voice. "Oh wait," He looked at Ashi and Ginmara pointedly, "Aren't you both...?" He dodged the kunai thrown at him and leapt back from the Inuzuka girl who'd lunged at him.

"Yuji! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She yelled as she continued to take swipes at him as he ran circles around Hanabi and Ginmara, the latter of whom had initially seemed like she would join in, but had thought better of it and continued walking with Hanabi, nuzzling up to the young Hyuuga. Hanabi absent-mindedly pet the wolf-dog. _'I guess we should be honored the Hokage would pick our team for this mission. It's high-profile, and if I didn't know better it seems like it should be a B-rank at least.'_ Hanabi thought, her comrades now playing a game of Search and Paperbomb.

_'I wonder if he isn't testing us in some way...'_

The Hyuuga's thoughts were interrupted by a warning growl from Ginmara as Ashi performed a hand-sign. "Beast mimicry! White Wolf jutsu!" In a puff of smoke the girl had transformed into a wolf almost identical to Ginmara.

"Ah, crap," Yuji sighed as Wolf-Ashi lunged towards him, considerably faster than human Ashi had been. Yuji managed to escape, though the audible snap of a bite sounded where his head had been only moments before.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" Ashi growled.

"More like the pint-sized puppy!" Yuji goaded, leaping quickly out-of-the-way of Ashi's vicious lunge.

"Yuji!," Hanabi called out when they'd reached a crossroads in roughly the center of the village, "Isn't the Sarutobi compound that way?" She pointed.

Yuji jumped down, placing Hanabi and Ginmara between himself and Ashi who'd landed on their other side, "Yea, yea, fine, I'll go." He stuck his tongue out at Ashi as she released this jutsu and eyed him, both of them breathing slightly heavier. "Guess we'll have to finish this another time. You know, you're kind of cute when you're pissed at me," He teased.

A feral bark escaped Ashi's mouth. Yuji Sarutobi laughed, turned, and walked off toward his clan's complex.

"Why do you let him fire you up?" Hanabi asked once they had gotten out of earshot.

"He starts it," Ashi pouted. The two kunoichi continued through the village. By unspoken agreement they both struck out in the direction of the Inuzuka compound. "He thinks he's so great because he's from the Sarutobi clan like the Third." Ginmara barked. Ashi blushed. "That's not true Ginmara! Besides, he's a Sarutobi..."

"What did she say?" Hanabi asked, though the knowing look in her eye revealed that she had a pretty good idea.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ashi crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "You two are mean, I'm going to ignore you now." Ginmara barked. Ashi blushed again. "Fine. Anyway, how about you Hanabi? Have you thought about Hiroshi's offer to take you out on a date?"

"Not really, he's..." Hanabi replied, looking down at her feet. "Nevermind."

"Aw, why not?" When Hanabi didn't reply, Ashi continued, "Aw come on, you can tell me! We've been friends since the academy."

"And that place," Hanabi groaned, "I wasn't exactly the most humble person in the academy."

"You were fine! Besides, it was because of who you were that we became friends, remember? It hasn't been a 'normal'," Ashi said the word with air quotes, "Friendship exactly."

It was true. On the first day of the academy Ashi had insulted Hanabi which led to a fight between the two headstrong girls. They'd been close ever since. Hanabi smiled at the memory.

"There it is!" Ashi laughed, "The infamous Hyuuga smile! Only seen on Hanabi's face when she's beating an opponent, and only seen on Hinata's face when she's underneath-"

"Ashi!" Hanabi interrupted, but she couldn't help her smile nor her slightly reddening face, "What my sister and our Hokage do in their free-time is none of our business."

"Can you just imagine the sheer stamina of-"

"Knock it off!" Hanabi laughed and playfully pushed her friend. They had reached the Inuzuka compound. Despite Yuji's jokes to the contrary the place was quite clean and didn't smell of dog too much. Hanabi stood outside the gates with Ginmara, waiting while Ashi grabbed her supplies. While usually the young Hyuuga would accompany her friend, the Inuzuka dogs were currently in a state which made visitors quite uncomfortable, so for the next few weeks only clan members were allowed on the grounds. Hanabi knew what was going on, and was quite frankly grateful she didn't have to walk through a compound full of dogs looking for...well...other dogs. Hence, why Ginmara had remained on the outside too.

_'I guess I shouldn't be surprised at all of Ashi's perverted jokes if the Inuzukas have to deal with that every few months.' _Hanabi thought as she pulled out a kunai and began twirling it on her finger. Ginmara had curled up by the gate, though her ears told Hanabi that the wolf was very much awake. Hanabi leaned against a wall of the compound and stopped her kunai. She looked at it for a second thoughtfully. _"Hiroshi is a perfectly fine guy. He's nice enough, if a bit meat-heady."_ Hanabi sighed, _"He's quite talkative though. And pretty much an average ninja. He'll be a Chunin after he takes the exam two or three times. But can I really date someone who's just...average? Am I being arrogant in asking for more? Father wouldn't have it. He'd tell me I'd need to find Hokage material like Hinata had done. He'd say I'd need to find someone strong to carry on the Hyuuga clan name with..."_

"Hey back!" Ashi announced as she jumped from the compound wall, now carrying a medium-sized pack. "Next stop, dullville, population, the Hyuuga!"

* * *

"You have provisions?"

"Yes father."

"You have your ninja tools?"

"Yes father."

"You have everything else required for your mission?"

"Yes father."

Hiashi Hyuuga rose from his seat. Hanabi knew what was coming. The "represent the Hyuuga" speech. She did not budge from her place kneeling in front of him.

"On this mission you are representing not only the Leaf Village, but also the Hyuuga clan." Hanabi would've rolled her eyes, but she knew her father would see regardless of his facing away from her. "As heir to the main branch, it falls to you to be the symbol of our clan's strength." She could have mouthed the words along with him. "The Hyuuga have commanded respect for generations and that will not change while I am head of our family." Hanabi naturally fell into "Heir-of-Family" mode. She kept her eyes down and her tone and appearance formal. Once she was sure he was done talking, she replied as she knew she must.

"Yes father."

"You remember your familial requirements once you become a Chunin."

"Yes father."

"Good." Hiashi turned to her. "Good luck my daughter." Hanabi, understanding she had been dismissed, stood and bowed.

"Thank you father." She turned to leave, but as she approached the door, Hiashi called out.

"Oh and Hanabi," Hanabi turned. Hadn't he said it all? Was there really anything more that needed to be said?

"Be safe." Hiashi told her, though not unkindly. Hanabi, though slightly surprised at his words, never missed a step.

"Yes father."

* * *

By the time Hanabi and Ashi reached the front gates of the village, Yuji and Shikamaru were already waiting for them, both carrying packs as well, only Yuji also carried with him a large no dachi sword, its scabbard strapped to his back with the handle appearing to the right of his head and the end grazing the back of his left foot.

"Try to tell me he's not over compensating for something." Ashi whispered to Hanabi as they approached.

"You trying to say something about my devilishly handsome appearance there?" Yuji called out to them.

"Nope, just wondering if there's any truth in what they say about guys who feel the need to use big swords."

"This coming from the female in our group who doesn't even need to wear a bra."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

A snarl sounded.

"Hey knock it off." Shikamaru cut in before the fight could escalate, _'These kids are going to be the death of me. Were we this bad as Genin?'_

Okay," Shikamaru began, "Now that we're all here I'll give you all the finer details of Team Four's mission." He pulled out a map and laid it on the ground, gesturing for them to gather around. The map showed the layout of the Land of Fire, all the important landmarks and small towns were pictured. Shikamaru pulled out a pencil. "So we are meeting the Cloud ninja here." He circled a landmark on the map, "It's called the Shrine of the Blind Man. It's history and name are irrelevant, what is important is the distance. It'll be about two days journey from where we are now." He indicated the Leaf Village on the map, though it was hard to miss given that it was the largest symbol on the map and in the dead center. "We will rest the first night in the small village of Buzen. We'll be renting an Inn so we don't have to worry about sleeping outdoors."

Yuji gave a quiet, "Whoop, whoop!" And did a little jig in place.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "As you can see, the Shrine is within a mile of the Cloud/Leaf border, so our allies will be able to meet us there. Once there we'll spend the night just outside the temple with them, then we will split off from the group, with the Raikage's son in tow, and travel home, returning along the same route we travelled to get there." Shikamaru traced their path on the map once going from the Leaf Village, then returning to it. "We'll stay the night again in Buzen and should arrive home late on the fourth day."

"I don't want to put you at ease, but this appears to be a straightforward mission. There shouldn't be any hiccups or encounters we're no ready for. That being said, I want everyone on their toes." Shikamaru rolled up the map and stood up. He adjusted his pack and they all turned toward the gates. "Alright, we can take this at a nice solid pace. Travel formation A. Ashi and Ginmara, you're on point. Yuji with me, Hanabi you've got the rear." The Genin moved to their positions relative to Shikamaru, proceeded under the gate, and Team Four set off through the trees.

* * *

The first day was...

"Boring," Ashi mumbled under her breath as she dropped her pack with a thud on the floor of the room she and Hanabi were sharing. Although the prospect of being out on a mission had at first excited her, the novelty had long since worn off. The team's first day had been quiet and uneventful. They were right on schedule and were stopped at an inn in Buzen for the night.

Buzen was a small, but bustling village. With the increased travel between the Lands of Fire and Lightning in the past few years, it had grown considerably since the time of the Fourth Shinobi War. Team Shikamaru had arrived just as the sun was setting and were easily able to find an inn to spend the night. Shikamaru had bought two rooms, girls and guys, then left the Genin to settle themselves in while he left to find some food. Returning quickly with four sealed containers bearing the symbol of a nearby noodle shop, the team gathered in the guys room to eat before bed.

"Hey sensei." Yuji spoke in between bites, "Why did you tell us to bring four days worth of provisions if you were going to buy us food here?" Ashi tossed a piece of meat from her noodles to Ginmara who happily snapped it up.

"When you're out on a mission, you can never know what will happen." Shikamaru answered. "You can't be prepared for everything, but one thing you should always be sure to have is enough food to last the mission and some extra, just in case." He paused while slurping up a bit of his meal. "In this case, we're taking advantage of the fact that we're in a town by eating a proper meal and not our provisions. Thus, we still have all of our stored food and we have full stomachs."

"An' dish shtuff tases so mush bet'er den da profishons da villa's gibs ush!" Ashi announced happily through a full mouth. Ginmara barked in agreement, wagging her tail happily as Hanabi threw her a piece of meat from her meal as well.

"Agreed," Shikamaru said. _'Well if I'd known all it would take to get them to stop fighting was some food, I would've done this earlier.' _He thought. "Alright, you know the drill. Yuji, first shift, Ashi, second, then Hanabi, then me. Even though we're in friendly territory, someone still has to keep watch on the hallway and maintain the barrier seals on our windows..."

* * *

The second day began in the same way the first was spent, uneventful, routine, but relatively relaxing. The Team set off just before dawn, a morning mist still present from the night's rain.

"Sensei," Hanabi called as the Team continued their trek through the trees. "With this fog here, should I use my Byakugan?"

Shikamaru remained silent for a moment before responding. "No Hanabi. You know as well as I that you should be training to be an effective ninja without it. Become better without the Byakugan, and you will ultimately improve your effectiveness without it."

"Yes sensei." Hanabi replied.

"Beside, we have Ginmara and Ashi up front to keep an eye out for any enemies, right guys?"

"You bet sensei!" Ashi called back.

Hanabi wasn't upset by Shikamaru's decision in the slightest. In fact, it had been her request to him when he first became their sensei that he would help make her into a better ninja, no matter what inconveniences it may impose. Shikamaru had responded by pointing out that while the Byakugan was an incredibly powerful tool for a ninja, it could also become a crutch for a ninja, allowing them to slack in their training in certain fields because of the ease the Kekkei Genkai provided. Thus far, Hanabi had excelled in her training without it while at the same time being sure to train with her father everyday to perfect it. Hanabi was quite pleased with the unique nature being on Team Four had provided. The Hyuuga style wasn't really geared towards teamwork, nor was it geared towards anything but Taijutsu really. Not using the style in combat had challenged Hanabi, and Hanabi was always happy to take a new challenge head-on and better herself in the process.

The hours passed, but the morning mist soon became midday mist and Shikamaru wasn't the only one getting a little suspicious.

"Alright team, hold here." He called out. The procession stopped and the Genin moved to branches closer to Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" Yuji asked looking around, "Are we off course?"

"No," Shikamaru answered. "But it's just about noon and I don't know about you," He looked up to the sky, "But I don't see the sun."

"Genjutsu?" Hanabi asked.

Ginmara growled and turned to face the direction they were heading. "Sensei," Ashi whispered, "Someone is about one hundred yards in front." She sniffed the air. "They're on the ground and they aren't moving."

"Could it be the Cloud ninja?" Yuji whispered.

"There's only one of them." Ashi replied.

"So it's unlikely they're our contacts." Shikamaru mumbled aloud to himself. "Alright here's the plan," He addressed his students in a low voice. "Yuji and I will approach this person. Now while it's likely it's just a traveller, we must take all precaution. Ashi, you and Ginmara will progress forward on our right flank as wolves. You will stay out of eyesight, but you will stay close. Hanabi, you will remain above in the trees. Stay alert for any signs of trouble. Be prepared to use your Byakugan if necessary." Shikamaru dropped out of the tree shortly followed by Yuji who loosened his sword in its scabbard. Ashi made a hand-sign.

"Beast Mimicry Justu," She whispered, a slight grin on her face. A puff of smoke later wolf Ashi and Ginmara slipped off to the right, staying in the branches for a jump or two then dropping to the forest floor.

_'She's loving this,'_ Hanabi thought as she leapt forward, keeping pace with Shikamaru and Yuji who were advancing slowly, but steadily. Hanabi couldn't sense any ninja in the trees nearby, but for some reason her heart was still thumping with excitement. Hanabi almost unconsciously activated her Byakugan, but resisted the urge. She would never be a good shinobi if she couldn't rely on her other skills. After about fifty yards of tense travel, Shikamaru whispered loud enough for Hanabi and Yuji to hear, and doubtlessly Ashi as well in her wolf form.

"He's definitely a shinobi, but I can't make out his forehead protector's insignia."

The team continued to advance at the same pace but the tension in the air was palpable.

"He's facing in out direction." Shikamaru whispered. "He's spotted us. I guess there's no point in trying to hide it any longer. Be ready." Shikamaru raised his hand. "Hello there!" He called to the person.

The figure was coming into focus for Hanabi. 'They' appeared to be a 'he' from 'his' build. He was smaller for a shinobi, roughly the same height as Yuji, though, not as tall as Shikamaru. He wore a full body black jumpsuit along with an ANBU style vest, though the vest was more solid in its construct, including shoulder-guards along with the arm-guards. His suit was high-necked and his sandals were close-toed. Short black hair covered his head, and most strange of all was a shinobi headband he wore around his eyes. Hanabi couldn't make out the headband insignia, though the long black chain around his waist clued her in that this guy, whoever he was, was prepared for a battle.

The figure responded by holding up a hand-sign. Instantly the mist around Team Shikamaru became thicker. The shinobi all but disappeared within it.

"Damn it." Shikamaru spat as he and Yuji stopped. Yuji turned the sheath on his back and slid out his sword, holding it at the ready. "Ashi can you hear or smell him?" A quiet, approving bark sounded from Hanabi's right. "Alright listen up, two groups. Yuji go with Ashi and Ginmara, you two are responsible for making sure Yuji knows where the enemy is. Try to push him in my direction with attacks, if that doesn't work lure him instead. Hanabi you're with me."

Yuji ran off to the right and out into the mist as Hanabi dropped to the forest floor, readied a kunai, and stood back-to-back with her sensei. Shikamaru let out a sarcastic laugh, "That Byakugan would be really helpful right now, but we're going to have to trust in our teammates and be ready to use it and pounce when the enemy gets here, no matter how hard waiting may be. Surprising the enemy could win us this fight quicker."

Hanabi bit back a reply. The sound of clashing steal rang out shortly followed by an aggressive growl. A tree splinted somewhere. She then heard Yuji yell, "FIRE STYLE: FLAME BULLET!" and felt a wave of heat rush over her. Steal rang on steal again. Another growl as a tree splintered. Hanabi was getting nervous. Her friends were off in this mist without her fighting an unknown enemy.

"Calm down," Shikamaru said as if reading her thoughts, "Ashi and Ginmara can sense the enemy in this and both have good instincts. And I don't know anyone who can go toe-to-toe with Yuji on a good day." He seemed every bit as confident as he sounded, but that confidence didn't stop him from holding up a rat hand-sign. "You know what to do."

Hanabi didn't need to reply as she focused on her sense of sound. The clash continued for another minute or two, though it might as well have been hours for Hanabi. Finally the call came.

"Sensei!" Yuji yelled.

"Now Hanabi!"

"Byakugan!" Hanabi's eyes finally felt truly open as she took in her surroundings in an instant. Everything from the ants on a nearby tree to her teammates locked in combat with an enemy ninja. "Twenty meters at one o'clock!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The forest all around grew quiet for a moment as Yuji asked the question for both himself and Ashi. "Well?"

"Shadow possession successful." Shikamaru announced. "Hanabi, you know what to do."

The young Hyuuga approached the frozen ninja from the front, reveling in her ability to navigate freely in the mist. As she approached the ninja, he appeared to be much more calm than she had anticipated. She was confused at his composure until she realized:

"It's a water clone sensei." Hanabi announced. "Though, the caster isn't anywhere nearby."

"The Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan," The ninja mumbled to himself, a small smile stretching across his face. "It certainly lives up to its reputation." His eyes covered by his headband, Hanabi wondered how he could see her. She could tell from his chakra flow that was not in fact looking at her with his eyes and yet she knew he knew exactly where she was.

"Who are you, and why have you attacked us? What village are you aligned with?" Shikamaru approached, maintaining the possession Jutsu.

"Are you here for the Raikage's son Hikari?" The water clone replied with a question of his own.

"What does it matter to you?" Shikamaru answered in kind. Getting close enough, Shikamaru finally took in the sight of the enemy for himself. "And why does your headband not have an insignia?"

"There are some powerful people after your escort." The ninja smiled again, "Just wanted to let you know."

"Are you one of Hikari's guards?"

"In a way."

"Enough games." Shikamaru mumbled rubbing his temples. "Just be happy you're a clone. Hanabi, please get rid of this before in throw him in a pit with Temari." Yuji and Ashi laughed.

"Yes sensei." With a quick strike to the clone's throat, the shinobi erupted in a small burst of water. As soon as the clone was destroyed the mist began to clear.

"Ah, finally!" Yuji sighed.

"Everyone okay?" Shikamaru asked.

The chorus of 'yeah' that followed was universal. Hanabi gave everyone a quick once-over as the mist receded. Yuji had a slight bruise on his sword hand and seemed to be favoring his left shoulder, but other than that he appeared fine. Ashi was untouched, though a little out of breath, while Ginmara featured a minor cut on her rear left leg. _'__Nothing serious at all.'_ Hanabi thought as she deactivated her Byakugan. Either her team was really good at taijutsu, the opponent had really sucked, or...

"Alright, let's keep going. The mist is receding and we're on a mission. Keep your eyes peeled for enemies. Well done, all of you."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly as the Leaf ninja leapt through the trees. Team Shikamaru, still on edge from their fight, wasn't taking any chances and held a slightly tighter formation, though Hanabi declined to use her Byakugan. A few hours of travel passed in tense silence before Yuji finally broke it.

"Shikamaru-sensei, that ninja back there, he used the Hidden Mist jutsu. Does that mean that the Mist village is behind the threats to the Raikage's son?"

Hanabi interrupted before Shikamaru could respond. "It seems rather idiodic that the ninja would use a jutsu which belongs almost exclusively to the Mist Village and fight us with only a water clone." Hanabi thought, _'Are they underestimating our abilities or over-estimating their own?'_

"It would be foolish of the Mist ninja to use their signature jutsu then allow us to escape." Shikamaru answered, " Which means one of two things. Either they weren't Mist ninja-"

"Or they don't intend on letting us escape," Ashi growled through clenched teeth.

Ginmara let out a quiet bark and instantly the two of them stopped on their branch. The rest of the team followed suit, remaining in a tight formation and stopping just behind the Inuzuka girl. "Enemies?" Shikamaru asked. Ashi raised her nose to the air and sniffed.

"Four people up ahead." She replied. Ginmara barked. "Ginmara can tell their shinobi from their chakra."

"Well there isn't any mist descending so they could be our Cloud allies." Yuji commented.

"It's likely," Shikamaru said, never taking his eyes off the direction of the enemy. "I don't feel comfortable charging in when we're not outnumbering the enemy and unsure. Hanabi, we're going to need that Byuakugan to check them out."

"Yes sensei," Hanabi replied. She held up the ram hand-sign. "Byakugan!" Hanabi would never tire of this feeling. Being completely aware of all around her, being able to see everything instantly. Yea, she was definitely a Hyuuga. "Four enemies in a clearing up ahead, three are wearing Cloud Genin uniforms and one is wearing the uniform of a Jounin. They all are wearing Cloud headbands. They're seated outside a large temple."

"Is there anyone else around?"

Hanabi scanned for hundred of yards in every direction she could. "They seem to be alone." The Cloud Jounin stood and turned to face them. His face at first glance stoic and trained, but even from this distance, Hanabi could see his anticipation. "One of them seems to have detected us sensei."

"Well let's not send the wrong impression." Shikamaru dropped from the trees. "Ashi and Ginmara with me. Yuji, you and Hanabi stay up there. Keep your eyes open Hanabi." Ashi and Ginmara dropped from their branch while Yuji dropped back to Hanabi's. "And no weapons drawn. I don't want them to think we're attempting an ambush."

Team Shikamaru advanced towards the Cloud ninja at a casual pace. When they were within fifty yards, Hanabi saw the Cloud Jounin who'd detected them alert the others. The Cloud formed up around one of the Genin with the Jounin in the front and the other Genin on the sides. Their tension was palpable, though the Jounin was steady and Hanabi was once again reminded of how much of a gap lay between ninja of her generation and those who bore the title of 'elite'.

The Cloud ninja held formation until Shikamaru, Ashi, and Ginamara cleared the trees. Once they came into view, tensions in both groups lightened considerably. Shikamaru stopped within ear shot.

"Are you the Cloud ninja we're to rendezvous with?" He called out.

"That depends. Are you Hidden Leaf here on a mission?" Their Jounin replied.

"We are. I am Shikamaru Naara and this is my team. Who are you?"

"Well I'll be damned, it really is you." The Jounin relaxed and grinned, "You're the son of Shikaku Naara, one of the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War."

"And you are Darui. Personal guard to the Raikage and the General of the First Division." Shikamaru replied, noticeably relaxing and waving his hand forward. Hanabi and Yuji jumped down and joined their comrades.

"Indeed I am, it's nice to finally meet you." The two Jounin approached each other and showed their identification scrolls. With a grasp of each others arms, Shikamaru waved his team over.

* * *

A short time later, both squads were seated around a camp, fire unlit as the sun was only just beginning to set. Hanabi quickly realized the Cloud ninja team was a loud bunch, competitive with each other and with the Leaf ninja. One of the Genin had challenged Yuji to a duel with a sword of his own. Happily accepting with a grin, Yuji unsheathed his no dachi and the two walked a few yards away.

Over the ring of metal, Darui introduced his team, first pointing at one of the Genin, this one noticeably larger than the others, even bigger than Yuji. The Genin in question wore the Cloud Genin uniform like his companions and had dark skin and very short light blonde hair, almost identical to Darui himself. "The big one here is my little brother Ryoko."

_'Well that would explain the resemblance,'_ Hanabi thought. Ryoko smiled and waved. Ashi looked appraisingly at him. Hanabi rolled her eyes. She knew what the topic of conversation was going to be when the two of them were alone next. "Don't let his size fool you." Darui clapped Ryoko on the back, "He's a push over." Ryoko looked down, embarrassment plain on his face.

Darui continued, "That one over their with the glasses and the sword fetish fighting your Genin is Satoru. He's smart enough, but a little too over the top."

"HEY I HEARD THAT SENSEI!" The Cloud genin called back. His skin was dark as well, though his hair was a bright shade of red. His pause in the fight to yell allowed Yuji to disarm him with a quick flick of the wrist. The sword clattered to the ground as Yuji held the sword point to his chest. Satoru grumbled and bowed to Yuji, "Thank you for teaching me to mind my opponents," he said half-heartedly.

"That wasn't fair I guess," Yuji replied. "Again?" He asked and readied his sword. Satoru grinned, picked up his sword, and the two resumed their clash.

"Looks like Satoru has finally found someone to fight with." The third Genin commented from where he was seated, a smile stretching across his features as he watched the Yuji and Satoru clash for a moment. He looked back to the others and nodded his head in greeting, "I am Hikari and it's a pleasure to meet all of you Leaf ninja."

_'Well he's sort of...everything Ashi said he would be.'_ Hanabi thought. Hikari was a little taller than her, though physically he was not nearly as imposing as either Yuji or Ryoko. He had a slim build and spoke with a formal tone. His eyes glowed blue, very different from his golden eyed counterparts, though his hair was typical cloud shinobi blonde. His skin was pale, but not in an unhealthy way. All-in-all, he looked very much like he'd never seen a battle ground, let alone would become a powerful Raikage someday.

"Well this is Ashi Inuzuka and her companion Ginmara," Shikamaru indicated them, "The one fighting is Yuji Sarutobi, and this is Hanabi Hyuuga." Hikari and Darui nodded to each in turn while Ryoko waved. When Hanabi was introduced, Hikari looked at her with curiosity. _'What's he looking at?'_ Hanabi thought, suddenly a little annoyed. Hikari's eyes caught hers and she instinctively turned her head to the side an inch, but she held the contact momentarily. She could see something underneath the polite, unassuming eyes which easily crinkled into a smile. She didn't know how but for some reason she felt like he could see behind her eyes too. Hanabi was sure that if they tried hard enough, they could probably read each other's minds. _'Is he casting some sort of Genjutsu on me?'_ She wondered. Hanabi considered subtly activating her Byakugan, but the moment passed and Hikari turned to Shikamaru.

"And you are Shikamaru Naara of the Leaf." Hikari smiled again and nodded to him.

Shikamaru extended a hand in greeting, but Darui stopped him by placing his hand on Shikamaru's.

"I meant no offense," Shikamaru commented as he slowly withdrew his hand, assuming he'd perhaps somehow threatened the boy.

Darui shook his head, "I didn't stop you to protect him."

"My apologies for being unable to greet you as shinobi normally would," Hikari explained, "Unfortunately those who do not meet certain...prerequisites will find that touching my skin is not in the best interest of their health." He frowned and looked down.

Darui patted him on his cloth covered back, "Hey kid, don't worry, I'm sure Shikamaru here has dealt with plenty of ninja in his time whose Kekkei Genkai wasn't always beneficial."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "A Kekkei Genkai that has nasty side effects? Oh yea I've seen those before." He leaned back in his seat, propping himself up with his hands behind him. "Remember that one healer from the War Darui? That Rock ninja, what was his name. Rigu or something?"

"You mean Riku? That one who had to eat dirt everyday to neutralize any poisons he cured?" Darui laughed, "Yea I remember him. I remember one time he had to deal with a nasty poison, nightshade or something. Poor guy ended up accidentally taking a bit out of a fire-ant colony. His tongue was swollen so bad he couldn't talk for days!" Darui was almost in tears he was laughing so hard at the memory. "Two days later you should've heard him in the bathroom. Lady Hokage was almost summoned back from the front lines he was so loud." Even Hanabi was smiling at this point, Ashi and Ryoko's peals of laughter lightening the evening darkness as only humor could.

"So everyone was huddled around the door to the toilet, all worried about him, and he comes waddling out," Darui couldn't continue he was laughing so hard. Yuji and Saruto wandered back to the group, having finished their duel and curious about the laughter.

"We were all so worried at the time," Darui finished, wiping a tear from his eye, the laughter quieting down around the campsite. "But looking back now, it's just so funny." He let out a sigh and flopped onto his back, chuckles escaping him now and again.

The rest of the evening passed in similar fashion. The older ninja sharing stories from the war or their various exploits and a Genin occasionally jumping in with a story of someone older they knew. The two ninja squads quickly grew a comfort level with each other which doubtlessly stemmed from their sensei's example. As the night wore on a fire was started and meals were cooked. The Genin mingled, Yuji and Saruto comparing notes on sword training and Ashi not-so-subtly flirting with a red-faced Ryoko. The poor Cloud Genin grew redder and redder from her comments until Ashi whispered something in his ear and the boy sprang up. He mumbled something about running a patrol to Darui, who nodded to him absent mindedly, engrossed in telling Shikamaru the story of how he'd attempted to seduce a Cloud ninja named Samui and how he still didn't know if he'd be able to have kids. Ryoko mumbled thanks and quickly started walking a perimeter around the clearing. Ashi on the other hand was giggling madly as she unrolled her sleeping bag next to Hanabi.

Hanabi herself was playing a game of eye tag with Hikari. For some reason the pale Cloud Genin pervaded her mind despite the fact that the two of them were seemingly listening to Shikamaru and Darui. He annoyed her. She knew he'd cast some sort of genjutsu on her at some point, and that she couldn't detect it pissed her off to no end. While he acted oblivious, her sharp eyes caught him looking at her as well when he thought she wasn't looking.

"What's got your panties in a bunch," Ashi nudged Hanabi and took a seat next to her, talking at a level only the two of them could hear.

"Nothing." Hanabi answered, trying to keep her voice level.

"Bull. What is it?"

Hanabi sighed. Was she really that much of an open book for Ashi? "That one, Hikari. I think he's cast some sort of genjutsu on me, but I'm trying not to use my Byakugan."

Ashi looked over at him for a second puzzled. "A genjutsu?" She looked back at Hanabi. Realization spread across her face and a wolfish smile dominated her features. "Is it the kind of genjutsu which makes you unable to stop thinking about him?"

"Maybe-" Hanabi began, then realized what Ashi was implying, "It's not like that." Hanabi not-so-gently hit her friend in the arm. "Don't be stupid."

Ashi laughed and rubbed her shoulder, "Okay, okay, I believe you." Though the grin on her face said otherwise. "Sensei," Ashi turned to Shikamaru, "Who's getting what shift?"

Darui offered for his team to take the night shifts since they would be delaying their morning start. Shikamaru politely declined, claiming it was good training for his team if they were to be given shifts as well. In the end everyone would be given an hour shift, starting with the leaf, then the cloud would take over.

"Alright guys," Shikamaru announced a few hours after the sun had set. "It's time to get some rest. I'll get first shift this time, then Yuji, Ashi, then Hanabi."

Hanabi climbed into her sleeping bag located between Ashi and Yuji's bags, her mind suddenly went into over-drive. _'Am I going to have to have a shift with Hikari?'_ The fact that she was thinking about him again annoyed her. _'Enough.'_ She thought, _'I'm going to bed now.'_ While Hanabi didn't have an easy time falling asleep, her training as a ninja allowed her to eventually fall into a light enough sleep that when Ashi finally woke her up to take her shift she felt a little refreshed.

Hanabi's shift passed without incident and, aside from a few glances towards a particular Cloud Genin, she spent the hour focused on the surrounded forest. Towards the end of her hour, Hanabi became a little worried as to who she was meant to wake up to take her spot, but Darui sat up and stretched just as her time was up.

"I've got it from here kid," Darui nodded towards her. Hanabi, as was proper, bowed and returned to her sleeping bag, chalking up Darui's perfect timing to just another one of those things Jounin could do.

* * *

The next morning Team Shikamaru plus Hikari rose with the sun and packed up camp fairly quickly. Ryoko was still on watch for the remaining members of Team Darui who would be able to sleep in as they were not to head to the Leaf Village until it was three hours past sunrise. Once everyone was packed and ready to go Shikamaru called them around.

"Alright, well since the mission is to protect Hikari we'll move out in a diamond formation, Hikari in the middle, and the rest of us in our usual spots, Yuji center left, Ashi and Ginmara take point, Hanabi in back, and I'll be center right." Shikamaru stretched one last time and shouldered his bag. "Let's move out."

The team proceeded through the clearing, Yuji stretching his legs as they walked, and to the trees. Ashi turned to look back at Ryoko and blew him a kiss, causing the Genin to blush. Laughing maniacally, Ashi leapt into the trees with Ginmara, the rest of her team following behind.

The first day of travel was at first a tense one, but as the hours passed so too did everyone's worry. Ashi and Ginmara began having races in wolf form while Yuji and Hikari talked about the various differences between their lands, from food to the type of wood used for housing. Even Shikamaru dropped back a bit to chat with Hanabi about the up coming Chunin exams.

"You're confident you want to apply?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes sensei," She replied.

"I know Yuji and Ashi are both gung-ho for the exams, but I understand Hyuuga practices are different from most other clans. Will you be required to give your term of service to the clan once you become a Chunin?"

"Yes sensei. As all Hyuuga before me have, and all Hyuuga after me will." Hanabi replied, stoic as always.

"Hanabi," Shikamaru began, "You can be honest with me." Shikamaru looked down as the team continued their travel. "I know Hiashi expects much of you as heir to the main household. It's okay to be honest with teammates about any thoughts or feelings you may have. Keeping them bottled inside isn't always healthy for you. It's not unbecoming to rely on teammates such as Ashi, Yuji, or me of there's something on your mind." Shikamaru sighed. "Then again, the opposite can be true too. If you don't hold anything back you end up becoming blonde, start wielding a giant fan, and being a generally loud person."

Hanabi smiled, "Temari-sensei is a powerful Kunoichi."

"That she is." Shikamaru agreed, "And a terrifying one as well if the mood strikes her." He added as an afterthought.

"Just something to think about Hanabi."

"Thank you sensei, I will keep that in mind," Hanabi replied, genuine feeling slightly pervading her words. Shikamaru nodded and moved up to join in Yuji and Hikari's discussion, which had moved on to the costs and values of using elemental justu frequently.

_'Well at least he's keeping pace.'_ Hanabi thought as she looked at the back of Hikari. _"I guess he's not as fragile as he looks...'_

* * *

Team Shikamaru arrived at Buzen an hour after sunset. After stopping for food, they spent the night at the same inn they had rented rooms in two nights before. They were again divided into guys and girls rooms, though since they had already eaten, the girls and guys had no reason to mix, thus leading to an early night for both groups. They had already gotten their shift assignments (Yuji, Ashi, Hanabi, Hikari, Shikamaru) and as the girls lay in their beds chatting before they fell asleep they could hear the guys doing the same next door.

"-I mean, he's cute and all, but I can't help but wonder if he's really as strong as he looks," Ashi continued musing aloud to a half-listening Hanabi.

"That wouldn't be saying much considering how he's only a little bigger than I am." Hanabi replied. _'He's still messing with my head, I know it.'_ She thought.

"What?" Ashi asked.

"What?" Hanabi replied.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Hikari, who do you think?"

Ashi grinned. "I was talking about Ryoko. I'm pretty sure I said his name like four times to make it clear." Ashi giggled, "Someone's got a certain future Kage on the mind."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Hanabi snapped back. Why was Ashi always able to do this? Make her feel so awkward and unsure.

"Hey he's all yours, he's too small for me anyway."

"He's not mine, I'm not interested in him!" Hanabi threw a pillow at the Inuzuka girl, a small blush showing on her face. "Besides, I thought you said Yuji was cuter than any guy in the village!" Hanabi teased.

"Well I did," Ashi replied shamelessly, "But now Ryoko..." She wiggled in faux distress. "Maybe the two of them will have a duel for my hand?" Ashi seemed horrified at the thought. She put on a face of mock distress as she lay on her back, petting Ginmara who was on the floor next to her bed. "Oh but I couldn't stand if either of them were to die in a fight to the death for me!"

Hanabi couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's exaggerated dilemma.

"Whatever Ashi, I'm sure you'll sort something out." Hanabi turned to her side in her bed and, with her heart a little bit lighter, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hanabi's shift was quiet, the only noise coming from a man stumbling into his room down the hallway at around 1:30am.

When it came time to wake Hikari she slipped into the guy's room. There were three beds in the room. The one by the door was unmistakably Shikamaru-sensei's from the size of the person in it. The bed closest to the window had Yuji's large sword at the end of it, which only left-

_'That lump in the middle.'_ Hanabi wordlessly approached the bed and reached down, prepared to shake Hikari from his sleep. "Hikari," She whispered. Instantly she leapt back as a kunai appeared, pointed at her by the very-much-awake Cloud Genin. As soon as he saw it was her he raised the kunai away from her.

Hanabi eyed him as he climbed up out of bed and led her into the hallway. Once the guys room door was shut he turned on her.

"For a Hyuuga, you're not very smart are you?" He commented, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Like a switch, Hanabi's own annoyance over powered her. "Are you serious? What the hell was that!? I come in to wake you up and you respond by trying to stab me?" Hanabi activated her Byakugan. If this kid was going to try anything else, Hanabi was going to drag him back to the Leaf Village as a lump of black and blue, unable to emit chakra.

"You were there when I warned Shikamaru not to touch me." He replied, his tone now one of fatigue and something else Hanabi couldn't put her finger on (was it relief?). "I told you, it's not in your best interest to touch me. Look at me with your Byakugan and tell me I'm not lying."

Instantly Hanabi saw what he spoke of, chakra covered his skin and by extension his clothes. Had she touched him, she would've come into contact with the chakra. She didn't know what it would've done, but she knew it wouldn't have been best for her to take a chance.

"Contrary to what you all may believe I'm not as weak as I look," He continued, leaning against the hallway wall and slumping down to the ground. "If any of you were to put a hand on me..."

Hikari looked up to her, his eyes catching hers. For an instant, the blue eyes held nothing behind them. They twisted with pain and worry, rather than the politeness they had exuded at every other time. Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan once it became clear he wasn't planning to attack her. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have insulted you."

Hanabi stood in silence, wondering what someone was supposed to say in her position. He was right. It had been ridiculously stupid of her to attempt to touch this boy when he had so clearly stated that it wasn't safe. She should've simply woke him up by calling his name.

"No, it was stupid of me to do what I had been previously warned against." Hanabi said. Wait, what had she just said? _'Did I just admit I made a mistake?'_ Hyuuga never admit wrongs because Hyuuga never do wrong.

Silence prevailed between the two of them for a few minutes.

"Alright, well it's probably best for me to begin my shift." Hikari commented, his tone polite and patient. His smile was back, though Hanabi recognized it now for what it was: fake. His blue eyes became clouded and his face unassuming.

"Goodnight." Hanabi replied, formal mannerisms readopted as quickly as he'd reassumed his. She turned and walked back into her room, knowing that, like it or not, she was going to dream of the color blue...

* * *

The final day of travel was the most relaxed for everyone on Team Four except Hanabi. She couldn't help but replay the night's events in her mind all day. He'd insulted her. But she'd been an idiot. Why was she admitting this? He seemed to genuinely care about her safety. But he'd insulted her. Ashi had been the only one who noticed Hanabi's distracted appearance during their travel. She'd been worried at first but after noticing where the young Hyuuga's eyes spent most of the day, she smiled to herself and continued arguing with Yuji over which was better, a summon or a canine companion.

The day passed without incident and before they knew it, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was in sight. With a shout of joy Ashi and Yuji raced to the gate, both beaten soundly by Ginmara who strutted about proudly as Shikamaru, Hikari, and Hanabi caught up.

"Alright, mission accomplished!" Yuji yelled as they walked through the gates, fist held high in the air. Ginmara barked and wagged her tail while Ashi smiled.

"Well done team," Shikamaru called, bringing them all together before dismissing them. "From here Hikari and I will report to the Hokage's office where he will declare the mission complete and I will recommend you all for the Chunin exams in three days."

"Woot woot!" Ashi cheered.

"You have the rest of the day off," Shikamaru announced, "But I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning for regular training."

"Thank you all very much." Hikari smiled and bowed to each of them, holding Hanabi's eye slightly longer than the others. "I hope to see you all at the exams."

"Dismissed." Shikamaru said. He and Hikari turned and walked off into the village, Hikari glancing back one last time at Hanabi before turning a corner and disappearing into the crowd.

"Well that was certainly a fun mission," Ashi commented as the three Genin walked together to a nearby food stand. "The Chunin exams should be interesting. Especially if it's full of people like those Cloud ninja" Ashi winked at her.

"Shut up." Hanabi replied, lightly pushing her friend back. _'Although,'_ Hanabi thought,_ 'She is right about one thing.'_ Hanabi looked up at the blue sky and the clouds overhead.

_'The Chunin exams will definitely be interesting...'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for dealing with what is probably the longest thing I've ever written. XD I know there was a lot of plot to squeeze in but I wanted to be able to leave it as a one-shot if there wasn't any interest in it continuing.**

**And speaking of interest, please don't forget to review, all reviews are welcome. I'm an amateur writer at the best of times so any and all advice would be welcome.**

**As for O.C.'s, yes, before any of you comment, Ashi was inspired by Princess Mononoke, a fantastic story, which I don't own either. No, Yuji is not Asuma's kid (I would never presume to know the character of the ninja who will doubtlessly be the coolest of his generation! Well, that and the times don't match up...). The Cloud ninja with the exception of Darui are O.C.'s as well.**

**I try to fit my stories into canon, so if anyone sees any (of my doubtlessly many) flaws, please let me know as well.**

**Alright, that's it for me, hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you think I should continue or if it's a decent enough one-shot to stand on its own.**

**-Mareoculus**


End file.
